Chapter one
I suppose the story of my lengthy and miserable existence starts in 2005. Ginny Weasley, slag and moronic fan-girl extraordinaire finally got tired of not having me for herself. She convinced her family to "save me" from the influence of my "evil wives". The entire family mobilized and successfully killed all three of my wives, including my unborn child. They orphaned two of my children, for that whores delusion and jealousy. I snapped and I killed them all in a grandiose display of my power and skill. The Weasleys were of course viewed as the villains as they should be and I personally, slowly, and brutally tortured Ginny Weasley till she died. I used my Occlumency and suppressed my sadness, I was voted Minister for Magic, replacing my wife. Sadly, the Weasleys actions weren't as secretive as thought, muggles filmed it. They later attacked, and we hid behind powerful magic. From this situation Dark Lord Nihilus rose, he was a fan of Star Wars and agreed with his views, so he named himself after the fictional Dark Lord of the Sith. He was the ultimate Dark Lord, and our war lasted for centuries. We only declared a truce to destroy muggle-kind, together. Then we fought, it was a war unlike any other. A war that constantly forced me to constantly grow and improve, learn and perfect my knowledge. This naturally led me to surpass Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Years before, I had only barely beaten Voldemort in a proper duel and at the time of Nihilus' defeat I was confident I could absolutely dominate him. By the year 2315 we had ended our war, and I discovered an interesting secret about him. But that's a story for another time. I used a spell invented by my ancestor, Morgana Le Fay, I took his magic and the magic of his followers. Sadly, this was only the beginning. The factions of the world wanted to build empires and naturally, to protect my people I had to continue warfare. By the year 2500, I had succeeded, the empire I built was the dominant nation. How have I lived this long? The Philosophers Stone, using it allowed me to learn other paths to Agelessness, Shape-shifting, actually controlling life, the opposite of Necromancy, which I'm also a master of. Sadly the stone causes dependency. A dependency I shall soon be free of. As I contemplate my past it is the year 3000, I've done a lot in this life. I'm regarded as The Greatest Wizard of all Time and I have magical power to back it up. I'm a master Occlumens, Legilimens, Duellist. I've mastered Wandless Magic, rediscovered lost magical arts, and mastered many modern ones. Among them Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Wandlore, and Herbology. I've made my preparations, I can now begin my journey. My destination is July 24th, 1991. My means of travel? Chronomancy. A lost art; rediscovered by me. By means of a True Time-Turner, which I taught myself to create from memory. I will right the wrongs of my life and prevent all this death. All of which began with the jealousy and obsession of one stupid, unhinged girl. Honestly, why would any sane person marry someone who looks like their mother? But I'm getting distracted, It's time to get going. I concentrate on the day; as well as the time frame, month and year, and I feel myself pulled into the time-stream. I open my eyes and remain focused on the target time. Ignoring glimpes of past events, while in the Time-stream. Finally, after what seems like minutes of travel and minutes of consistant magical drain, I arrive near Number 4 Privet Drive. I disillusion myself and walk there. No need to draw the Ministries attention, thankfully the ritual I'll perform is untraceable. Of course, I'll promptly remove The Trace from my younger self, with an untraceable spell. I arrive at Number 4 Privet Drive, and render myself intangible, and walk through the front door. It's night, so nobody will notice my past selves absence. Not that the Dursley's would care or notice. I open a vial of mist and use Hydrokinesis to move it through the vent of the Cupboard under the stairs. A modified sleeping potion, designed to keep people beneath a certain power level asleep for two hours. I place silencing charms on the area and open the cupboard door, I place my hand on my younger selves chest. "Anima transitu." I say, before feeling disoriented and collapsing. I feel my soul leave my body and enter my younger self. I quickly and sleepily wake up and see my old body. I move it to the kitchen, where I begin drawing runes, for a ritual of sacrifice. When I finish I put seven drops of blood on each directional point. I finish minutes later, having placed my old body into the circle. "Potentiam tuam accipio, ut mihi." I say, the general incantation for rituals of sacrifice. I pass out, but remain aware. I feel my former abilities enter into my younger body. Strength and endurance of Giants and Trolls I sacrificed, the speed of Cheetahs. Oh yes, I am glad I planned this out in detail. Now I can repeat the rituals to augment myself further. I vanish the signs of the ritual and the dust from my old body and return to the cupboard to rest. I want my strength restored as much as possible in the morning. I quickly remove The Trace from myself, having almost forgotten. The next morning, July 24th. After reliving a horrible part of my life and somehow not murdering my so-called family. I'm finally ordered to go get the mail. I walk back into the kitchen and throw the mail, minus my letter into Vernon's face, angering him. He rises to try hitting me, I force him to sit down; as well as Dudley and Petunia. "I have my invitation to my parents school now, I'll be leaving forever. Also; never contact me or speak of me. Or I'll curse your entire family, till the end of time." I say, cruelly. Leaving out the fact that I already cursed their family. "Fine! Don't ever come back! You ungrateful brat!" Vernon yells. "Oh I wont. I am not and never will be grateful for the physical and psychological abuse I've suffered." I say, before teleporting to near Hogwarts. When I arrive. I disillusion myself and begin my walk to the school. I arrive minutes later at the door to Dumbledore's office, I become intangible and walk through it. I'm greeted by the sight of Albus Dumbledore, alive and well. I've missed him since the Battle of Hogwarts. He died in a battle against Tom, Delohov and Rookwood, he still managed to kill the latter two. I dispel my Disillusionment Charm "Hello, Headmaster." I say, startling him. He looks at me, with recognition. "Harry Potter." He acknowledges, with surprise. "We need to talk. This talk will include, how I knew how to find you and bypass Hogwarts defences." I say, to his interest. Though I can tell he has theories already. "Very well. Would you like to start?" Dumbledore asks, politely. I can tell he seems concerned. I cover the portraits with a wandless spell, which impresses him. "Yes. I suppose the story starts in 2005, with the exposure of the Magical World." I say, though Dumbledore doesn't seem surprised. "Naturally the muggles tried killing and studying us. To see how we work, to either destroy us or copy us. From this situation rose a new Dark Lord, Nihilus. He killed billions with an extremely powerful ritual, the stolen life-force was divided amongst magical kind. In the power vacuum; the now sovereign magical nations sought more power to build empires. As Minister I had to choose. Let Britain be ruled or have it positioned as a ruler. I naturally chose the option that allows me to prevent tyranny and by the year 2500 I had succeeeded." I say, to Dumbledore's shock. I remove my stone from my pocket. "I understand your planning to hide Master Flamels stone here. Yes, Voldemort will possess Quirrell and attempt to steal it. Rest assured my stone is safe, but that's not why I'm here. I was wondering, if I can hide at Hogwarts till I'm eleven? Then I'll claim my Lordships and become emancipated. Which is essential to my plans to save this world, from unnecessary suffering." I say, though Dumbledore seems disapproving. "I planned for centuries Dumbledore, including observing the timeline in detail. I can't tell you my plans, because they have to occur in a specific order, at a specific time." I add, truthfully. "Very well, I have guest rooms available near my own." Dumbledore informs me. "Great. I'll need to retrieve and purify an object Tom left here, I may check the room for other hidden things." I say, to Dumbledore's interest. "What object?" Dumbledore asks. "Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, which rightfully belongs to her descendant." I say, making sure Dumbledore knows It's not his. "Which is?" Dumbledore asks, surprisingly not angered. "One Hadrian James Potter, who is heir to her through the Evans family." I say, to Dumbledore's shock. "Rest assured, I'll prove it after I turn eleven." He seems placated by that promise. "Very well. I'll let you get to that, I have some work to do myself. I would like to witness the purification of the object, however." Dumbledore says. "It can be arranged. Destroying a Horcrux without damaging the object is sadly an uncommon skill." I say, shocking Dumbledore, who just had his suspicions confirmed. "If all goes well, Tom should be in Hell before my third year. But sadly not earlier. Anyway, I'll go retrieve the object. Do you want me to bring it right here? I'll be purifying it immediately, due to a Horcruxes ability to influence the holder. While I'm an Occlumens of the highest order, It's not in my nature take chances." "That will be fine. I'm eager to see this, It's actually an unheard of skill." Dumbledore says, in a child-like eagerness to learn. "I should return within the hour at most." I say, before disillusioning myself, and teleporting to outside The Room of Requirement. I push my magic into that of the Castles, I feel no-one near my location. I begin pacing in front of the tapestry of a nutter; who's name escapes, me attempting to teach Trolls ballet. Finally the door to The Room of Hidden Things shows, I enter and the doors close behind me. I walk immediately to acquire the Horcrux, then begin searching the room for other objects. Nearly an hour later... I've found trunks, which I filled with all books stored here. A trunk full of jewels which I hid with magic, and put a Goblin battleaxe inside it. I've warded the room so that only descendants of Ravenclaw can enter, which is fitting considering she created it. I shrink the trunks of books and teleport back to Dumbledore's office. He's thankfully alone, I set the trunks down to announce my presence. "I found these books, I thought they were either stolen or lost. If you want I can sort them for you, work off my stay." "That would be wonderful. Anything else questionable in the room?" Dumbledore questions in concern. "Some potions, and Fanged Frisbees. However, I warded the room against all but descendants of Ravenclaw. That way all seen and unseen threats can be dealt with. There were some Cauldrons in there too, I'll have those removed. Since ownership cannot be ascertained, I suggest they become Hogwarts property." I say, to which Dumbledore nods in agreement. "Shall we begin?" I ask, withdrawing the Diadem. "Of course." Dumbledore agrees, standing from his chair. "Excellent. There are three ways to destroy a Horcrux, without damaging the object. First is destroying the soul fragment by taking its knowledge, which causes the fragment to destabilize from trauma and pass on. Second is converting the soul fragment, which is a source of incredible power, into pure magic and absorbing it. Third is using a grey application of Soul Magic, manipulation of its location to forcibly pull it out of the container, and place it in another expendable one. The latter option can even reassemble a split soul, though the pieces may not go in their original place. If the container is a living being, It's like a Cruciatus Curse as the soul fragment is pulled out." I lecture, Dumbledore follows along with interest. "For the Diadem I'll be using the second option. Since my full power isn't restored it will simply recharge me so too speak. Because obviously young Tom has no knowledge of value to me. The spell for doing so is quite simple, having no wand movements. You simply point your wand at the object and say; Animus Reddo Invalesco. If you'd like you can perform the spell instead, to get experience." I offer. "I'll let you. I'm not sure what the power increase would do to me, in my old age." Dumbledore says, in explanation. "Probably just increase your power, but your concern is understandable." I say, before aiming my wand at the Diadem. "Animus Reddo Invalesco." I see the energy from the Horcrux leave, then fly into me. I feel my power become mostly restored, I estimate I'm at 90% strength. "That's one down. Now, for the third option. Which I'll use to remove the Horcrux in me." I say, to Dumbledore's shock. "Don't worry, I've blocked any possible attacks with Occlumency. But, the longer It's there, the more time I have to weaken. Which is unacceptable. I cannot and will not let that idiot undo my plans to save billions." "I wish you had informed me in advance." Dumbledore says, like he would have done the same. He planned to have me temporarily sacrifice myself. I removed the Horcrux, acquired Tom's knowledge, and duelled him to the death. "Sorry," I'm not sorry. I remove a random piece of rubbish I found, from my pocket, I place it on an empty table. "Okay. I'll remove the Horcrux and put it into this rubbish, then I'll use holy fire to destroy it." I say, to which Dumbledore nods. I place my hand over my scar and focus my attention on the evil soul, and I brace myself. I pull and feel a migraine from hell. I decide to try ripping it off, like a band-aid and pain, pain my younger selves body isn't accustomed too. Hell, my elder body isn't accustomed to it. It finally comes out, and I force it into the rubbish. I levitate it up into the air and aim my wand at it. "Corpo Santo!" I exclaim, wanting to use a lot of profanity due to pain. "Are you okay?" Dumbledore asks in concern, as I slump down from pain and exaustion. "Yes. I just need a few seconds to gather my concentration." I say, with blood running down over my eye. I focus on my injury and heal it, then scourgify the blood off my face. "I'm fine." I say, as I'm fully healed internally. "Last time I did that, I didn't have my healing abilities." I say, before checking the Diadem for curses and finding none. "I need to go. I'm going to transform into my Phoenix form and undergo a Burning Day. It will heal my body to its peak condition. Then I'll sort through the books." I say, tiredly. Dumbledore gives me a confused look. "A way to become magical creatures was discovered, it was dubbed the Magimagus form and I became a Phoenix." I explain, while omitting certain facts. "Impressive. I would be interested in learning that. Does it give you immortality?" Dumbledore asks, intrigued. "Sadly, no. And becoming a Phoenix is magically draining. But I need my body healed, before I buy myself a wardrobe." I say, to Dumbledore's understanding. "I'll show you to your room." Dumbledore says, gesturing to a hallway. I follow him down the hallway and into a room. "Thank you, Sir." I say, as he leaves. "Your welcome, Harry." Dumbledore says, with a smile. He exits the room and I immediately enter my Magimagus form of a Phoenix, with Black and gold plummage, a golden beak and talons, with green eyes. I will myself to burst into flames and I do, in a burst of black flames. I've never known why I take the form of a black Phoenix. I've always considered myself grey. Which would be more positive press for me and if I took the form of grey Phoenix I could say It's white. I spend an entire day helpless, alone with my thoughts. I can tell the regeneration is working. Before I began my Burning Day I was extremely bony and unhealthy and now I can feel that the Phoenixes magic has healed my malnourishment. Instead of a weak, pathetic looking Phoenix I look strong and proud. I suspect I'll be completely healthy and have a decent amount of muscle when I resume my human form. I'm about to find out. It's time. I transform back to my human form. I see that I have a swimmer body, I'm five feet tall. I also, notice my fathers Invisibility Cloak, with a note. After reading it, I confirm It's the same wording as last time. I grab my wand and teleport to Little Hangleton, directly by the Gaunt hovel. As I arrive near the shack, I feel most of the pitiful defences surrounding it collapse. When I physically arrive, I casually swat the remaining defences aside in a wave of magic. Pathetic. It's hard to believe these defences are by a wizard I had trouble defeating. I enter the shack and peel away the floorboards, I open the gold box and levitate the ring out of it. I remove the curses with a wave of my hand, then check the ring to verify they were removed. They were, so I made a duplicate and put all kinds of horrible curses on it. I begin back tracking and reapplying removed defences, adding hidden surprises. Basically it will permanantly atrophy Tom's magic and only his, by ten percent. Best of all, It's such a complex spell he wont even be aware. I teleport back to my room at Hogwarts. When I arrive, I quickly cast the spell to convert the soul fragment to magical power. I open the trunks of books and begin casting spells for sorting them. I find several copies Magick Most Evile, Secrets of the Darkest Art, and Moste Potente Potions. Sadly most of the potion books are Hogwarts property. But I hid the books on Dark Magic and the potion books of undeclared ownership. Apart from that I have several rare books, which I'll be keeping. It seems people were worried about getting caught with forbidden, or frowned upon books. There loss is my gain. Hogwarts just warned me of Dumbledore coming to my room, so I hide the books I plan to keep and the ring with the Resurrection Stone inside it. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say, after verifying all the stuff is hidden. Dumbledore enters, looking tired. "Did I wake you up, while sorting books? If so, I am sorry." I say, apologetically. I didn't think I was loud, I'm pretty sure I put up a silencing charm. "No. You did not. I just woke up and decided to check on you. You seem to have recovered well, the powers of the Phoenix seem to have healed you. You appear to be at your prime, had your family not mistreated you. An event I'm sadly responsible for." Dumbledore says, sadly and regretfully. "It's fine, Sir. Barring the Imperious there is no way you could have made certain they treated me well. Am I too understand you visited them? And investigated by means of Legilimency?" I ask, causing Dumbledore to be surprised by my educated guess. "Indeed I did. I also retrieved a change of clothes for you." Dumbledore gestures, to a stack of clothes. "Thank you, Sir. I hadn't noticed them, until now. I've been focused on sorting these books and I retrieved another Horcrux, and destroyed the container. It was far too dangerous to continue existing." I say, to Dumbledore's interest. "What object was it?" He asks "The stone hallow, placed into a ring. In the original timeline you almost died, by putting it on. It had a withering curse, that was consuming your arm. It led to one of our few arguments. You wanted to let yourself die on your own terms. I disagreed and cut off your arm. And I was right, your presence turned the final battle to our favor." I explain, to his shock and surprise. "I can't give you any specifics, I'm only telling you this because of careful modifications to the timeline. Saving you alone involved months of careful planning and immersion in the Time-stream. To check for ripple effects." "What can you tell me?" Dumbledore asks, in concern. "I plan to let the timeline proceed mostly as normal for a few years. Only making a few small changes, I intend to set new records academically, diversify my investments into the muggle world. Things that are meaningless in the time-stream, or easily contained. I will need to buy property and pull my fortress from another dimension." I say, before realizing there is other information I can give. "Last time, you had Hagrid remove the stone from Gringotts, early morning on July 31st. Quirrell tries to rob the bank later that day. Anything more informative I'm reluctant to tell you, I might alter the timeline. Well, I'll probably torment Snape. I despise him." "Why do you despise Severus?" Dumbledore asks, in exasperation. No doubt remembering my father, and the Marauders. "He bullied and psychologically tortured me. Even singling me out of all the students in class. He is, for all intents and purposes an accessory to my families murder." I say angrily, before continuing. "I have centuries of experience as Potions Master, which I'll use to show him up and make him look dumb. I may also test out of potions and get a mastery at a younger age than him." I say, spitefully, to Dumbledore's disapproval. "You need to forgive, Harry." He advises. "I have forgiven him, but I'm under no illusions that he'll behave. So, if we'll be essentially feuding, I'll make sure to win." I say, he still appears disapproving. "Fine. If he behaves. Then I will. That's all I can promise." "Very well. I'll speak to Severus before you officially arrive." Dumbledore says, in an attempt to placate me. "Okay, It goes without saying. Don't tell anyone what I've told you. Billions of lives are on the line, by preventing our exposure and war, I can save them." I point out. "I wouldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't even believe me." Dumbledore says, in amusement. "I need to go finish up some work, if you need anything let me know." Dumbledore says, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. I return to sorting books, looking forward to shopping and Hogwarts. My wives were a bad influence on me, I like shopping. Anima Transitu - Inspired by Essence tranfer of Star Wars fame. I merely used a translator for an incantation. Animus Reddo Invalesco - was invented by Noddwyd on the DarkLordPotter fansite. Corpo Santo - was invented by Custer of DLP.